


Please Don’t Leave Me

by Imasam



Category: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Doesn't Leave, Fluff, Love, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasam/pseuds/Imasam
Summary: Derek doesn’t think he has a reason to stay and it hurts Stiles.





	Please Don’t Leave Me

It was two words. Two words floating through the air and punching me in the gut. My stomach felt empty, my chest tightened. I don't really know how to describe the pain but I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, it was like something reached in through my rib cage and squeezed my heart in their fist until I just couldn't take it anymore. I was numb but I was screaming inside. It was the absolute last thing I expected even though of course it would happen. Of course he would leave me. But deep down part of me thought maybe he felt even an ounce of what I feel. Maybe, just maybe, that tiny drop of care he could possibly have for me wasn't my imagination. And maybe, just maybe, that would get him to stick around. But no, he wouldn't stay. Not for me. Because he can't possibly feel even the slightest amount of affection while I'm over here drowning in him. I could feel the stares. Everyone jerked toward me, waiting. Waiting for those two words to carelessly dance over to me, slip into my eardrums, bang around in my head, and rip my heart out with their teeth. I felt someone, Scott, touch my arm. It was like ice. I jerked away and my body trembled. The two stupid words echoing throughout me. 

"I'm leaving."

Please. Don't leave me.

My eyes glossed over, everything became blurry in my vision, and it felt like it had been centuries before I could barely make out Derek turning away. His shoulders slumping as he stalked toward the car. I don't think I felt it. I don't think my mind caught up to my body before it was too late and when it did I was slamming into Derek, my arms wrapped tightly around him, my head on his back, tears stained on my face, gasping for breath because I. can't. breathe. 

"No."

I'm not sure if it was spoken or if my body was just screaming the word over and over again. But then it happened again. My mouth croaked out that one word. My throat closing in pain. 

"Please. No."

My arms were pushed from his chest, bones breaking with my heart at the movement. The older male turned around to look at me, part of me believes that there is hope and maybe a little bit of happiness stitched across his face but it disappears just as fast as it was placed. 

"Why?"

I don't think I can speak anymore. Sobs were wracking my body, I just cover my face with my hands. 

BECAUSE I NEED YOU

Because I love you

"Stiles." He said softly, moving my hands, forcing me to look at him, forcing my heart to crack over and over again. "Why?"

"You can't go." It was quiet. My words tiptoed and swirled and before I knew it my eyes became a waterfall and I was no longer drowning in him, but trying to drown him. Trying to suck him into the vortex and make him stay forever. 

"Why?" He said, voice much more stern.

"You just can't."

His sigh was harsh enough to knock me over but my body was cemented in place. I couldn't move my arms, my legs, and again, I. can't. breathe.

"Stiles, I need a reason. Tell me why." 

Why must you make me say it? Why can't you just read the expression on my face, it's so obvious Derek. You know. I know you know why. 

"Me." His hand came up to my face, thumb rubbing off my tears before the waterfall began again. "Stay. For me."

"But nobody else needs me."

My body got hot. Every part of me burning with rage. You idiot. You stupid fucking idiot. "I NEED YOU."

Now it's his turn to not breathe. His hand drops from my face.

"I need you, Derek Hale." I don't know if I've ever been this vulnerable. This broken. This needy. "I love you." I muttered quietly around my sobs. I faintly could hear the pack shifting uncomfortably behind me.

"Please don't leave me."

And instantly the pain just stopped. Everything that was heavy became light and the pounding in my head stalled. I could feel the fist around my heart loosen its grip and dissipate. Derek Hale was kissing me. It was probably barely a second but it felt like forever and I just sobbed as soon as it ended. His arms pulling me into him.

"I love you, too."

"Please, Derek." My words were so quiet. "Please don't leave me."

And he didn't. He stayed. He stayed because that tiny bit of hope inside of me, that hope that maybe just maybe he felt an ounce for me of what I feel for him was much much more than an ounce. It was a whole universe and I'm no longer drowning.


End file.
